


【Taidami\Jondami】三个小朋友

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern：Legacy, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Gore, Hurt Damian, Jondami, M/M, Threesome, Underage Sex, taidami, 血腥描写, 达米安很婊
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *taitai很美貌的然后拉郎了*只是想写三人行*没逻辑ooc，剧情雷人*没有年龄操作（即，米：13岁，泰：13岁，乔：10岁）*这里的米很婊





	1. 【Taidami\Jondami】三个小朋友①

**Author's Note:**

> 我给自己画的图：http://www.damianwayne.shop/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/新建图像.jpg

 

===============================

泰对于英雄行为的改观来自罗宾，他才世袭了他祖母的绿灯戒不算太久，在此之前还因为亚裔身份而自卑内敛，一开始的绿灯实习糟糕得要命，如果不是他拥有超能力，或许他会这样腼腆许久。

但罗宾却是凡人，他看着与他年纪相仿，但是行为老练。泰在最初遇到罗宾的时候，还没有他的巡视区被入侵这种概念，而那个穿着红衣的家伙却在那边快乐的暴打本该他负责的抢劫犯。

“你该努力点。”

达米安——他后来才知道的名字——突然出现的穿着戏服的家伙说。

“作为一个绿灯侠，你的想象力有些不足。”

“额嗯...我很抱歉...我会努力的。”

那时候的泰还是会下意识接受说教的人，即使有受到斯图尔特的指导，约翰先生是个好导师，他是一名黑人绿灯，理解他身为有色人种的烦恼，只是泰还在年轻，而达米安则对这种青涩很不满。

因此他偶尔会过来这边干涉这名实习绿灯的举动，泰有种当严厉学生的不自然感，直到他碰到另一个伙伴，罗宾的搭档，名为超级小子的超能力者，那是个好相处的人，在他们见面的时候，眼中的那点无奈让他们产生惜惜相惜的感觉——即是，达米安一直都在训练他们，会在需要的时候使用他们。

这可能不恰当，但意思相近，超级小子已经有把自己当肉盾的意识，而泰则学会更多出其不意的攻击方式，即使他浑身的绿光显眼，但他想象出来的武器奏效很多，偶尔还需要肩负搬运罗宾的职责，他嫌弃超级小子的小肩膀，也不想被抱着飞，只能坐着泰的绿灯戒想象的飞机，或者别的什么椅子来保证及时赶到目的地。

“达米安好麻烦啊。”

乔恩，也就是超级小子，偶尔会在工作的时候抱怨。

“他说话好难听，好刻薄啊。”

乔纳森今天偷懒没有完成达米安给的训练，所以在夜巡之前被说教了一顿。

“嗯...”

泰也觉得，但是相比周围的人对他的肤色的恶毒语言，这名小绿灯觉得还行。

 

* * *

他们之间相处越来越友好，年龄相近，有着共同的英雄秘密，而且还能一起做作业。

只是达米安有点麻烦，他的个人行为上。

“我明明记得你说过你不怎么喜欢交朋友的呀。”

乔纳森询问，这是罗宾通讯器的第三次响，他们才开始学习会没多久——泰只是来完成作业，乔纳森也是，达米安则把他繁杂的任务带来这边处理，占据一大片的位置，一开始他们还有兴趣去看看各种帮派流线，或者什么鉴定物细节，后来则习惯的去做自己事情了。

“……你不满什么。”

达米安看了那边一眼，轻佻又无谓。

“我们这样在一起的时间很少。”

泰知道这种不想被打搅的感觉，或许自己拥有一个小扇区管理挺不错，但泰还是挺喜欢这种同龄小团体活动，只是达米安在其中却总在有很多涉及的别的事情，这让泰感觉很不纯粹。

“你们无权管我的私人生活。”

罗宾继续生硬的说，他把刚刚画好的区域拍照发上去，对讲器那边似乎停止询问了。

“好的，我们知道你很多朋友了。”

小超人不怎么高兴的说，他的英雄朋友不多，很不幸的是，达米安就占据其中重要的一位。

“格雷森希望我这样。”

韦恩对塞缪尔这种不成熟的话感到幼稚。

“达米安，跟我们一起做朋友的感觉总算是不错？”

泰认为那个生人勿近的罗宾其实挺享受跟绿灯以及超级小子在一起合作的。

“仅仅只是一点。”

达米安讨厌这种承认，他稍微低头，带上一些不满去看他的两个朋友们，这种角度的达米安看上去有些圆润，一副气鼓鼓的样子，乔纳森没想到身高优势还有这种福利，达米安比他们都要矮，这种带点可爱的愤怒罗宾很愉快的逗乐了他们，泰微微的笑了，而乔恩则大胆的用手指去戳达米安的脸。

“嘿！”

达米安立刻就拍开了。

“我就知道你们会这样。”

达米安眼睛也没这么冷了，放松下来的男孩看着是挺软绵绵的。

“等等，还有谁这样对待你？”

虽然意识到达米安这样做是放松氛围，但是想到他也在别人面前这样做，泰与乔纳森对视一眼，共同的感觉诡异跟不高兴。他还以为这是团体的一点小秘密呢。

“这是我参考人类对幼崽…又或者是我们这种年龄阶段的外貌的反应。”

达米安对可爱这个词觉得生理不适，但毕竟他现在是利用了这种优势，所以他再度换了一个角度，一个稍微的侧头，眼角柔和，绿眼里带点好奇的情绪——

乔纳森与泰屏住呼吸了，他们可是没想到能看到这种达米安，要知道那个罗宾总是硬邦邦愤怒的，而不是能给人这种天真无邪的感觉，达米安遗传了他父母的样貌，一种异域风情的混血儿样貌，他的脸圆润，整个人看起来就是放下爪子的好奇小猫。

“呃…你是被什么占据了灵魂吗。”

塞缪尔眼了咽口水，他反应过来了，平时他偶尔也会利用他的外貌去要多点零食，但也只是一个大微笑，而不是这样的去研究把自己最好看的一面露出来。

“我没有。”

达米安坐正了，又回去他那副冷漠的样子了，只是泰的脸有些红，他挠挠头，带点不好意思去看达米安了。

“其实你那样子还是…挺不错的。”

泰称赞。

“我知道。”

达米安一副理所当然的语气。

“我可是完美的。”

他啧了声，双手抱臂往后靠去，看着又是那种蛮横的坏脾气样子了。

“你为什么要这样做啊。”

小乔恩不了解。

“你又不太贪吃，不需要像我这样装可爱的撒娇要求更多零食呀。”

泰朝乔纳森看了眼，意外但是又了然。

“我很可爱呀，不是吗。”

乔纳森坦然的回视泰了：

“而且你也长得好看呀，你不会这么做吗，小泰。”

“我已经长大了。”

实习的年轻绿灯有些不好意思：

“而且，嗯…他们对我也是挺客气的。”

pham是那种低眉顺眼的文静类型，他或许会自卑内敛，可看在他的那种文弱外貌上，大人们对他都挺大方的。

“你是被动类型的！”

乔纳森声音有些高：

“而你是装出来的！”

这次他的话语指向达米安了！

“闭嘴！”

确实是装出来的达米安带点被揭露的不满了。

“我只是为了更好的工作。”

罗宾撇撇嘴，看来他是享受这种便利的。

“你要工作什么啊。”

一想到那样的达米安会被别人看到，乔纳森真的不太高兴的。

“与我的父亲，与格雷森，与一些别的成年人英雄。”

达米安回答，他的表情看着像是陷入什么感觉不错的事情里，看着就是开心。

“所以他们是会摸摸你的头跟你说好孩子吗。”

小乔恩说，泰这次没有阻止乔纳森的幼稚，因为他也有同感。

“对。”

这位小韦恩总是坦诚的。

“这很…难得…”

蝙蝠侠可不经常露出那种放松的样子的，而格雷森则更加亲昵他了，达米安承认这种私心，但他更承认他享受这种关注，他喜欢他的父亲抚摸他的头，格雷森称赞他，其他他所不屑的英雄带点谦让孩子的妥协合作，达米安开始知道他的外貌跟年龄也能成为优势了。

 

* * *

 

只是这种优势有些缺点，这需要达米安掩饰他的刺头而当个可以亲近的孩子，他已经把那种属于自己最好的一面的角度训练出来了，就连嘲笑别人的笑容幅度都是这样刚刚好，乔纳森看着达米安这样装模装样很不高兴，泰也是，因为罗宾分给别人的时间更多了，他们的三人小团体有些分裂了。

“我们不能这样！”

乔纳森直接对达米安说了，他们一个学校，如今是中午。

“怎么了。”

或许是达米安最近装多了，也或者是他本来就因为继承了父母而好看，总之现在的罗宾意外的顺眼，他肤色黄而通透健康，面部的线条有着异国风情的风味，达米安眼睛微微眯起来，看着不太高兴，可是有没有以往那种不近人情。

“我们最近越来越少一起玩了。”

小乔恩微微扁嘴：

“还有泰，我们三个明明玩得这么要好，可是最近的学习会你总不在。”

虽然他也能跟pham一起玩游戏，但是他跟泰明显都对达米安的不在感到不适应。

“你是不是要倾向新朋友了。”

看着超人之子那样软糯男孩的脸露出伤心表情，达米安有些愧疚了。

“不可能！”

他皱着眉头，脸有愠色，但是又挣扎说出来了。

“你们是特别的...”

“...”

这显然说服不了乔纳森。

达米安看着乔纳森还是那副闷闷不乐的样子，他便靠近上去。

“嗯？”

塞缪尔有些好奇的把脸朝达米安的方向转过去，他就被罗宾亲近上去了，达米安绿色的眼睛没有太多的情绪，只是有些释然，他亲吻上乔纳森的嘴，只是很短的一阵，就放开了。

“你们是特别的。”

他再一次郑重的说，可乔纳森没能反应过来，他的表情愣愣的，达米安不满的用手朝他晃了几下，接着像是受不了那样，很尴尬的离开了。

乔纳森其实没有发呆，他还是那副保持面无表情的样子，大脑在思索着什么，只是在上课铃声响了之后，晃了晃脚，就从椅子上跳下来。

“没关系的。”

他这样说，脸上终于恢复以往那种轻松的表情了。

“我还是会想去找泰一起玩。”

 

* * *

而泰则不会像乔纳森那样可以这么直白的去询问达米安，他感觉有些尴尬，在这种问题，毕竟达米安是罗宾，他已经经营了他的身份很久，有很多的英雄朋友需要合作，可他才是个学习管理扇区的实习绿灯，在朋友问题上，泰有些自卑。

如果说乔纳森的夜巡需要达米安带上，那么他则要轻松一些，毕竟泰可以自己去夜巡，有时候能跟罗宾交叉，但是他们的几次见面都不太多话。

“你过于沉默了。”

又一次的见面，罗宾与少年绿灯坐到楼顶的广告牌上。

“嗯...”

泰闷闷的不知道要说什么。

“虽然我们三个人在一起的时候，乔恩的话是比较多，但是在我把他介绍给你认识之前，我们还是有些话题的吧。”

“嗯...”

泰显然是闹别扭了，达米安撇撇嘴，他了然这个，最近他太忙了，冷落了他的朋友们。

“虽然我不太想再说一遍，可...你们是特别的。”

“嗯？”

pham终于把视线往达米安看去，罗宾此时脱下了他的面具，一副很认真的表情看着泰，而泰也下意识的让灯戒把面具消失，他们现在是在讨论朋友问题，而不是工作问题。

“我们是你特别的朋友吗。”

泰确认，有些高兴，要知道虽然最近达米安开始妆模作样，可要让他坦诚，还是比较困难的。

“对...”

达米安还在盯着泰的脸，他的眼睛里有茫然跟别的火花，被这样看久了的泰有些不自在，因为他感觉达米安带点别的味道，他不似以往那样的难相处了，而且某种暧昧的软化，这样温顺的达米安看着很好看，让泰忍不住笑了出来。

毫无疑问，pham是个长得端正的孩子，他容貌不错，这样的笑容让达米安感觉很好，他开始情不自禁的朝泰靠近，他们并排的坐在一起，空间并没有很多，所以一个贴着嘴唇的吻很容易成立，泰睁大眼睛，直到达米安离开了还是不知所措的样子。

“嘿！”

达米安把手朝他面前摇晃，觉得这个场景怎么有点让人相似的恼怒。

“我...”

泰摇摇头，吃惊的捂上自己的嘴。

“你....”

他眨眨眼睛，脸很快的红了起来了。

“对，我吻了你。”

达米安把事情往别的地方看去，脸也红了。

两个人都没有说话，这样默默的坐了一阵，直到绿灯脆生生的打破这个默剧。

“你刚才说....我们...”

泰在被吻了之后虽然脑子开始凌乱，可他慢慢的抓到了什么关键词，达米安的特殊对象可不只是他。

“对。”

罗宾已经开始懊恼了，可同时也有种发泄出去的快感，他从小就是那种毫无怜悯的掠夺中长大，贪婪又野蛮，而他只是喜欢两个人罢了，这有什么。

“包括谁。”

“乔。”

达米安甚至开始轻松的坐着，他的腿翘出一种惹人注目的弧度，这让泰有些不高兴，这样的达米安给人一种...放荡的感觉。

“好吧，我知道了。”

绿灯的脸包涵着沮丧，可是很快消退下去。

“这没什么。”

从他的声音听来，他似乎已经坦然了。

“我不抗拒乔恩。”

毕竟他们三个是很要好的朋友。

达米安睁大眼睛，泰的大方让他有点尴尬，只是他不知道的是，自己在无形之中接受了这种可以放任的暗示了。

【tbc】


	2. 【Taidami\Jondami】三个小朋友②

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 于是达米安发现，乔纳森跟泰不在意达米安同时喜欢他们两个人，是什么原因了。

===============================

这种表白似乎影响了什么，最起码达米安在下一次的学习会中有来了，没这么多的任务，他轻松的在旁边打游戏骚扰两个赶作业的小朋友。

“你能不能不要当个讨厌鬼。”

乔纳森被达米安的按键声音弄得有些烦。

“那你就快点做完作业，然后我们三个去游戏机厅。”

罗宾很欠揍的说，泰在一旁抿着嘴，郁闷的看着因为只有自己最快完成作业而不需要一起完成的优越表情。

“我不想做啦。”

小乔恩丢下笔趴到桌子上：

“我讨厌写读书笔记。”

“我也不怎么喜欢。”

pham附和，他也放下笔，想要吃些零食休息一下，罗宾的安全屋已经变成了他们三个人的秘密基地，这里被填充了大量的零食，其中超级小子放得最多。

“太弱了。”

达米安嘲笑，他放下游戏机，询问对面两位学生需不需要辅导，他可是拿过几个大学学位的天才。

“休息时间禁止讨论学习。”

泰喝着可乐含糊不清的说，乔恩还瘫软在桌子上点点头，达米安觉得头痛，为什么只是一个小作业就把绿灯跟小超人打败成这样，罗宾觉得很挫败跟丢脸了，他一脸放任的表示不管你们了，就想要打开他的手机去追踪任务物品。

“我们还可以聊天的。”

看到达米安又要工作了，乔纳森开口打断，可是等大家都看向他之后，小超人才发现都在等着他来开头。

“好吧...我们来聊聊...”

乔纳森噘着嘴，想着他们有什么好聊的。

“达米安你是喜欢我们吗？”

“什么？！——”

达米安没有想到这种事情会被这么直接的揭露出来的，他吃惊的看向乔纳森，但是泰却开始有点兴致的搭话了。

“达米安吻了你了吗。”

少年绿灯表情开朗的询问乔纳森。

“你们停止这个！——”

“对啊，d意外的很纯情啊，他只是很快的贴了一下我的嘴唇。”

乔纳森咯咯的笑着：“他还挺害羞的。”

“闭嘴！”

蝙蝠之子生气的站起来拍桌子了，声音很大，可是没有吓到对面的两个人，乔纳森与泰正看着达米安，表情平静又困惑。

气氛瞬间就沉默了，只是没有那种压抑，达米安脑子混乱的又坐下来，他不解的看向他的两个朋友：“你们怎么能这么....噢....”

他抱着脑袋，发出一丝长长的呻吟，达米安感觉到羞愧跟愤懑，这种是属于很私人的事情，不应该被这样揭开。

“我们...怎么了吗？”

小乔恩不太懂的询问，而泰则有点懂达米安为什么脸红了，他笑了下，在桌子下面轻轻的踹了罗宾一脚。

“你不是说了我们是特别的吗。”

“我是因为坦诚！”

达米安几乎把自己的脸挡住了，那种弱点被把握的感觉很不好，要知道他喜欢乔恩跟泰，他会因为他们的一些小举动而在意到不像自己。

“对的，我们坦诚的说出来，这里就我们三个人。”

泰点点头。

“可是你们不介意吗，我同时喜欢你们两个人！”

这代表放荡跟不忠诚，达米安是个贪心的人，这是不好的属性。

“我有考虑过这个问题。”

乔纳森用手抬着自己的下巴，小朋友看起来一副严格思考问题的样子。

“如果是其他人，我应该会不怎么高兴，但是如果是泰，我觉得不太排斥。”

“是的，我也不排斥你，乔。”

pham露出一个大一些的笑容：

“如果你单纯是喜欢我，或者单纯的喜欢乔恩，那么在你跟一个人开始约会的时候，另一个人要怎么办呢，这很尴尬，达米安，我觉得我们三个人玩得很好，我不希望我们因此分裂开来。”

“就是这样，泰，这样我们三个能玩得更好！”

超级小子显然很赞同少年绿灯的观点，可是达米安越听越头痛，他烦恼的把额头放到桌面摩擦了几下，忍不住的凶狠的抬起头去看那两个已经聊得很要好的小伙伴了。

“所以，你们喜欢我吗。”

达米安恶狠狠的询问。

“当然。”泰回答。

“非常！”乔纳森笑眯眯的。

该死，完全不是那种喜欢。达米安头更疼了。

他开始意识到他所心倾的两个男孩只是两个男孩，他们的心智没有成年，对感情一窍不通，还在是可以跟朋友分享快乐的时候，但这又是他的错，达米安不该就这样承认他喜欢他们两个，如果他能更加分清楚他是喜欢乔纳森或者是泰更多一些，那么他应该不会这么荒谬的做出那种行为了。

可他的荷尔蒙在作祟，达米安开始承认格雷森的生理说教了，激素会让脑子变得蠢笨，一切都源于罗宾想要得到注目，他开始发展交友以及喜欢上朋友，加上这个年龄附带的梦遗行为，他没有心仪的女生，而跟他最为亲近又长相不错的两个朋友则代替这种角色，达米安梦中出现的人物显然不太对劲，可他又不能决定他会做梦什么。

简直就是沉重的青春期，达米安发出一声很大的叹气，他明白自己为什么会喜欢乔恩跟泰了，但对面却因为见惯了罗宾这种恼怒的样子而没有多大反应，还在聊着等下他们要比赛玩什么游戏。

喜欢小朋友真的烦爆了。

 

【tbc】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter：@74lingcc


	3. Chapter 3

超级超级感谢丙丙的图！跟丙丙交换的泰米乔米3p图！对不起我现在才更新啊啊啊我写文好慢QAQ

 

 

于是达米安那一点的恋爱心被幼稚击碎，这指的是，泰跟乔纳森拿这个当理由，要求达米安一起进行三人夜巡。  
这不是打击罪犯的活动，而是他们三个坐在广告牌后面，彼此分享冰淇淋。  
“我在这里干什么。”  
达米安一点都不脸红心跳，他撑着脸坐在中间，觉得这完全就是莫名其妙，他怎么会被小孩子嘴里说的约会活动骗出来，然后又是一如既往的被迫进行幼稚的儿童行为？该死的他还把升级装备的任务推了。  
“达米安，你不吃吗。”  
乔纳森已经把他那份冰淇淋吃完了，泰在慢悠悠的品尝，达米安任由这种色素奶油融化到手上，眼神麻木的看着。  
“我对甜食兴趣不大。”  
他任由小乔恩拿走半融化的甜筒，看着手上那点雪糕迹想要调整现在的混乱心理：他这辈子就还没这么挫败过，他竟然喜欢两个孩子，还要陪他们一起吃冰淇淋，这简直是一场羞辱。  
“达米安，你不高兴吗。”  
泰也解决他那份食物了，他看向达米安，他的朋友陷入平时那种哀怨怒容了。  
“我没有不高兴。”  
达米安回答，因为这不是不高兴，而是他在反省自己。  
“我们可是在约会呢。”乔纳森撅嘴，但还是在吃冰淇淋。  
“吃冰淇淋不叫约会。”达米安恼怒。  
“那，我们要去游乐园？”泰挠挠头，他想了想他看过的连续剧，似乎是有这种情节。  
“罗宾不去游乐园。”达米安都要咆哮了。  
“你想要我们做什么呀。”乔纳森吃着食物口齿不清的说：“你想要亲亲吗，就是你一口我一口这样的吃冰淇淋？”  
“人类不能同时做到这两种行为！”  
达米安无奈的用手捂着眼睛，他就不该对这两个家伙抱有什么期待，虽然他们看着是比他高大，可却没有一些成熟感。  
“好吧，亲亲吗。”  
pham撇撇嘴，毕竟是他们先提出来约会的，所以小绿灯尝试的靠近达米安，但是又觉得别扭。  
“你要做什么。”达米安的余光朝泰看去。  
“嗯…抱歉…我有些不知道怎么亲亲。”泰不好意思了：“吻手礼可以吗。”  
他拿过达米安那只占有甜腻奶油的手往嘴边靠近，他先小心翼翼的吻了吻手背，然后又犹豫一下，舔了一口上面的粉色水迹。  
“是这样的吗，乔？”泰隔着达米安看了看乔纳森。  
“应该是？我听到达米安的心跳声变大了。”  
原本还算暧昧的氛围被乔纳森调笑的语调打碎，达米安还在脸红红的看着泰握着他的手，只是没有那种怦然心动的感觉了。  
他们这是在干什么，敷衍他吗，达米安有些想生气，但是想到这两个小朋友只是想跟他在一起玩，于是他又泄气了。  
“我…”  
他推开凑过来准备要模仿泰的乔纳森，有气无力的站起来：“你们根本就不懂什么叫做约会。”  
达米安止住两张打算反驳的嘴，他竖起的食指压着两人的脸，让两个小朋友停在原地。  
“如果你们想玩耍或者学习，我可以陪你们，不要再拿这种一起进食跟吻手礼的戏码觉得我会高兴，如果你们想要我高兴，那就去给我背好我给你们的战术手势，不要在战场上再看不懂我的指挥！”  
“哎？！——”（x2）  
“如果觉得有空的话！那么现在就去泰坦塔训练！”  
达米安越说教越生气，他强迫泰跟乔纳森去对假人练习，看着那两个人恹恹的样子，他就爽了。  
果然还是不能对这些家伙抱有什么期待啊。

【tbc】

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter @74lingcc


End file.
